


Bagged Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Somewhat seriously), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama reacts to bagged milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagged Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Background- Sugawara goes to Canada to visit family and brings back presents for everyone

   “And for Kageyama, I have a bag of Canadian milk.”

   Suga grins at his junior while he holds it in his hands, as if nothing everything’s normal. And maybe this thing is normal in Canada, but it definitely isn’t in Japan. Or at least Kageyama has never seen milk like this.

   Everybody just stares between the big bag of milk and the first year setter. For once it’s almost completely silent. There’s no loudmouth simpleton shouting, no one receiving a scolding by Dadchi, or even the sound of shoes running on the ground and the satisfying sound of volleyballs being hit.

   “I understand the concept is a little weird, but for the most part it’s still the same,” Suga says after a minute of no one talking. The milk bag jiggles a little in his hand; Kageyama’s forehead lines crease further into his skin.

   “Thank you senpai,” Kageyama thanks him, in a rather monotone voice, and reaches a hand over to get the bag.

   He passes it back and forth between his hands; the white beverage like liquid ice and condensation moistening the bag.

   “Bag milk,” he mumbles to himself. Now he’s gently squishing the bag, feeling the smooth texture of the plastic and how the milk moves from one side to another when he tilts his hand. After squishing, he starts cautiously poking the bag. Kageyama carefully touches the surface and slowly drives his finger deeper into the plastic.

   Then he holds the bag in his hands, gripping it like a dick, rips open a corner of the plastic with his teeth. He spits the plastic in his mouth to the floor and chugs the milk down in one gulp.

   Everyone looks at him bewildered and unable to say anything.

   Drops of milk drip from Kageyama’s lips; he licks them away with his tongue and moans.

   “The King is a thirsty hoe I see,” Tsukishima manages to say after a few minutes of watching Kageyama try to suck out any drop of milk.

   “I’m scared for you Hinata,” Yamaguchi says patting the terrified the trembling kid's back.

   Everyone stares at the shrimp, eyes showing obvious pity and worry. No one dares say anything again until Suga sighs.

   After sighing he glances between a shaking Hinata blocking his crotch and the turned on Kageyama rubbing his titties.

   “This was a mistake.”


End file.
